


This Mourning Air (Lucia's Story)

by JennStar



Series: Shame in the Light: The Night Porter [1]
Category: The Night Porter
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fanvid, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Nostalgia, Nudity, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-War Vienna, Seedy hotels, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennStar/pseuds/JennStar
Summary: There is a grotesque beauty in Liliana Cavani's film so many (notably preeminent critics on the ultra-puritanical stateside) just couldn't seem to grasp; or, rather couldn't bother to. It's obvious they only watched it once, and with half-closed eyes, braindead to the possibilities. One such possibility is to watch it at least twice more before writing it off as exploitative trash.Love comes in many forms. It is no less real for hopelessly demented freaks and those broken far beyond repair.Set to the song "Mourning Air" by Portishead.
Relationships: Maximilian Theo Aldorfer/Lucia Atherton
Series: Shame in the Light: The Night Porter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135463





	This Mourning Air (Lucia's Story)




End file.
